Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4109358-20160920032954
Imma do a mini-ish review/ranking of tonight's ep of dwts even tho a lot of y'all don't watch it Laurie and Val '''- LOVE LOVE LOVE Ducktales is lit af. It was adorable, creative, and clean and Laurie's technique is fucking amazing. Val's choreography has improved a shit ton from last season. I hope they keep impressing me more and more as the season goes on. Also, I hope Val makes the choreography more challenging for Laurie as time goes on. '''Terra and Sasha - I'M SO SHOOK. Terra's one of my faves this season, but I was very pessimistic about the quickstep since it's a hard fucking dance and their height difference and the length of Terra's arms were going to make things challenging since they have to be in hold the whole but. But holy fucking shit that was good. Footwork was great and improved from last week + Sasha made it work and it worked well. Babyface and Allison - THAT WAS GREAT OMG. He is so charismatic and charming and I'm so surprised he doesn't enjoy smiling in dances lmao (A+ acting for sure). Kenny should work on his posture and clean up his footwork a bit, but I can tell he's improving as a dancer and I hope he stays in for a while. James and Sharna '- That was good for only two days of practice tbh. James needs to work on his posture and shaping for sure, but he has a shit ton of potential to make it far in the competition and I hope he slays me next week. Also, Len needs to get that foot out of his ass about zombie dances, it wasn't THAT bad omg. '''Jana and Gleb '- MY OTH FEELS OMG <3 Jana is one of the best this season for sure. She did amazing given her back injury, but I could tell she was struggling a lot throughout the dance. I cannot wait to see her do a latin dance, that'll be lit af and I hope her back heals soon!! Also, why the fuck did they go as a pairing as irrel and trashy as Julian/Alex and not go with Naley??? '''Calvin and Lindsay - Calvin is a precious cupcake omg!!! He's so charming and his smile is so infectious. That was one of my faves of the night and he has definitely improved from last week. I think his footwork and frame could be cleaned up a bit more, but he has a shit ton of potential to make it far. Maureen and Artem '- THE BRADY BUNCH IS FAVE AF. Maureen totally improved from last week and I can tell she's starting to trust Artem way more and has relaxed a lot. Her footwork was hella wonky tbh and there was too much broken hold in that dance, but it was overall adorable and fun af and I hope she lasts at least a couple more weeks!! '''Vanilla Ice and Witney '- I was pleasantly surprised tbh. I thought he'd flop at a ballroom dance but he actually did pretty good. His frame and footwork weren't the best but he has some potential even though he's not fully a fave of mine tbh. Also, why is lip syncing all of a sudden a problem when everyone has done it at some point??? '''Marilu and Derek - She has great technique and energy and I adore her as a person, but that was kind of boring to me?? Derek's choreo has been hella underwhelming, not bad or anything, just doesn't have that spark with me. I don't have anything against them, but they just don't stick out to me at all. But that could change tho. Amber and Maks '- I want Amber to do well and I love her, but I'm not gonna be surprised if she's an early out at this point. I don't think ballroom dances are for her and I have a feeling she might be better at Latin dances. I hope she can improve tbh, but I'm really not too sure about her at this point tbh. '''Ryan and Cheryl '- Improved from last week but very very wonky. His charisma matched the muppets theme for sure, but he needs to work on his technique a lot tbh. Ugh, I only want him to improve because I feel like he'll be the type of contestant who's not very good but stays in for a long time and the least he can do his whip himself into shape. '''Jake and Jenna - I was on the verge of bursting out laughing cause of the whole theme tbh (I would've laughed even if it was a 10 worthy dance tbh)The choreo was good, but Jake is a whack ass dancer. I think he'll be the first out lmaooo. Rick and Emma - ....ANYWAYS. If his ass is gonna stay in for at least a couple more weeks can we not with the southern themed dances anymore. Let's get more creative, now.